Invite Me In The Rain
by FukuWija
Summary: A rainy day, and he couldn't go home. Thanks to his primate friends. But, that same day...can he finally tell her how he feels? Does she even feel the same? WARNING: Author on CRACK. XD


**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Oh…yes, I'm sorry for writing a one-shot at a moment like this…but, I can't help it. It's been raining all day yesterday, up 'til this morning…and I woke up freezing. Hehehe.  
It's even funny, knowing that the music playing were "Memories in the Rain", "Season's Call" and "Niji" (Rainbow). XD  
So anyways, this idea just struck me. So, please READ and REVIEW. I'll give you cookies if you review, -giggles-  
Btw, sorry for the LAME ASS TITLE. XD

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE:  
**I have been eating a lot of…sweets lately _(my teeth are good now)_. I don't have any problems when eating sweets anymore. Hooray!  
So, expect this fic to be…sort of…a CRACK one. XD  
Yes! Even in this particular character's POV, it's a CRACK one! Believe it! XD  
Course, this is just my opinion on how he'd be thinking in his mind! Hahahaha! Have fun! Coz, I had fun writing it. ;p

* * *

**Invite me in teh Rain  
**Written by **Wija-chan**

I think staying in this house with these primates, is stupid. Thanks to them, I couldn't go home. It's been raining ever since I got here, and sea monkey said they don't even have an umbrella in there house. Why don't they have an umbrella in there house?! For crying out loud!

I stood up, definitely peeved at the moment, and walked towards the sea monkey sitting beside Yanagi-san. "Sea monkey, tell me…how can someone don't have an umbrella in their house?" my voice was just right; I didn't sound like I was pissed. _Good._ Keep your calm, that's what I always say.

He looked up at me, "Fuuko there borrowed it the other day and haven't returned it back. Why don't you go ask her?" he just said. Well, what can I expect from an idiot like Hanabishi?

I groaned under my breath. Now I have to go ask the other monkey? No thank you, I've had enough asking this stupid question, it's not even going anywhere at all. Plus, I can't do anything anymore. Sighing to myself, I sat on the sofa far away from everyone else.

"Mi-chan." I suddenly heard a voice behind me. "What?" came was my curt reply.

She placed her hand over my shoulder. It was warm; I could feel it and it gave weird feelings inside of me. It was odd and unknown to me.

"Take your hand off me; I don't want germs all over me." I said with a harsh tone.

She poked me on the head with her finger. "Aww…c'mon now! Stop being such a conscious, retarded, cold blooded, refrigerator, Mi-chan…" I couldn't know if she was teasing me with these nicknames, but any other way…they were irritating.

I just harrumphed.

After awhile…I didn't hear anymore. But, it didn't take a minute and she's back once again, plus a chair with her. Why the hell won't she leave me alone?

I glared at her from the corner of my eyes, seeing her purple locks frame her smiling face, pulling the chair and sitting on it. She stared at me. "Why are you staring?" she asked. Well, it's true I've been staring at her, that's not a lie. But, I didn't know the answer either. I just felt like it? What the hell is that answer? Why would I feel like staring at an ugly, moronic, monkey, like her?

"Keep dreaming, monkey." I answered rolling my eyes to look the other way. The room suddenly felt warmer, I can even feel it creeping inside my body and up my cheeks. I couldn't comprehend what it was, but it's really strange; a very strange feeling indeed.

She sat crossed-legged beside me. She was only wearing shorts, and they were tiny. How could she even fit in those? And good god, her top, she wasn't wearing anything under them. Why in the world would she wear something like this when it's cold and raining outside?

I crossed my arms in front of me. "Why are you here?" I asked, I didn't know why I asked it, but it was too late to take it back now. DUH!

I faced her and she faced me, "why? Can't I sit with anyone I like to?" she asked, her eyes absorbing my own. It was…I couldn't explain it. I mentally shook my head. I felt I was drowning, but there isn't any water at all.

"…" I couldn't answer anything back. That's the first! I felt so stupid under her gaze. I can't even retort an insult at her. Damn it! Why is that?

She smirked. Ha! She must know now. I couldn't say anything and she's mentally laughing at me, better yet, she's going to laugh at me any second now.

She just stared at me; that smirk still pasted on her face.

_Any second now…_

"You've certainly changed, Mi-chan." She said, and that sentence kept me wondering. What the hell did she mean by that?

"Huh?" it was a murmur from my mouth. How stupid! Why the hell did I just mutter that out!? And why the hell am I gaping like an idiot? Don't gape Mikagami! Damn it!

She faced me once again, she smiled. For no reason, I felt as though the whole room was once again had gone to a hundred degrees and it was clearly unfamiliar. "You should show more emotions, no, Mi-chan?" she chuckled, her locks in rhythmic with her actions and her voice echoing inside my ears like bells from a church.

I looked away, completely ignoring her. I really need to get home. Maybe if I get her to trigger something that'll piss me off, I can leave even if it was raining outside. It was pretty stupid…but what the hell?

"Want to watch the rain, Mi-chan?" she asked out of the blue. Wait, why would I want to watch the rain? And plus, with her?

She pulled me from the sofa I was sitting on. I turned to face her and glared at her, but her face wasn't even facing me, her back was. She held my hand with her own. It was surprisingly…smooth.

My grip unconsciously tightened around her tiny ones, and she halted and turned her face to me immediately.

I raised our hands held together into eye view. She looked at me questioningly, and she looked rather funny to me, but I kind of felt achieved having to bring the baffled Fuuko out of her.

I moved a step in front of her and she looked up at me with questioning eyes; our face merely inches away from each other.

Wait a minute! What am I doing?

As if fate was trying to separate us—thank god—a loud voice was heard from the kitchen.

"WARM FOOD!"

I immediately broke away from her, her, doing the same; her vision concentrated to the opposite direction, me, doing the same as well.

I silently thanked the gorilla running about in the living room, holding a huge container within his hands. I sighed, ready to walk towards them.

"Let's eat. I'm famished." The monkey spoke behind me, skipping away from me and towards the others.

Why she did that, I don't know; it's as if nothing happened a moment ago. Well, I didn't know what happened awhile ago. My mind was blank.

I just tossed my hair behind me, walking to them with my usual face.

* * *

"Don't hog all the food, you oaf!" Kirisawa shouted to the big guy sitting on the other side. I'm glad she's acting normal ever since we sat on the couch, because if she didn't I'd probably feel uneasy myself…which is not like me at all, I could just imagine how I'd look like. 

"Oh! Anything for you, my Fuuko." I flinched after the words I heard…why did I flinch? Hell! Even I don't know.

I unconsciously moved my chopsticks to the food that the two were fighting over. "Give me that. Stop fighting over food, primates." I said with a blank face and placed the food over my plate.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PRIMATES?!" both shouted at me.

I sighed, "Please, keep your voices down. I might have a hard time of hearing soon and I haven't even aged yet." I spoke without a care to their glares, piercing through me.

"Yea, guys, keep it down. Ganko and Kaoru are still asleep upstairs." Hanabishi spoke, finally; eating his food.

Kirisawa grumbled. "Fine." And she just continued eating on her place. While Ishijima pouted like a retarded child and just answered an "ok".

* * *

After finishing my plate, Yanagi-san came second. Domon and Recca finished after…while monkey was still finishing hers. I never knew she was slow in eating. Amusing… 

"I'm going to wash the plates now." Yanagi-san's voice echoed out, her smile evident on her beautiful, angelic face, which I couldn't resist not smile because of.

"I'll help you hi—I mean Yanagi!" it was the sea monkey's voice. Both of them smiled to each other, Recca holding her with his arm. I was feeling something inside of me, I don't know if it's anything good or bad. But, seeing them happy…sort of…I don't know. I suppose knowing Yanagi-san's happy, makes me happy too. I mentally smiled at the both of them as I watch them disappear from my view and inside the kitchen they entered.

"I'm going to go get a nap." Domon yawned, his mouth wide. I was disgusted, I could still see small bits of food that he ate awhile ago, inside of his mouth…I looked away immediately, feeling a bit sickened.

"Want to come along, my Fuuko?" he said…in a sweet voice? I glanced at Kirisawa, she was still eating. She said something through gritted teeth, while chewing her food, but I can see her glare concentrated on the huge guy. It was as if sending daggers toward him, if were real, he'd be dead…no doubt.

She flicked her middle finger instead. Knowing her, of course, she would do that. The muscle man walked off defeated, tears streaming from his eyes and walking upstairs.

So…it's just me and her; alone once again. I'm feeling uneasy…what am I going to do now?

"Why do you eat slowly?" I asked out unexpectedly…even I'm surprise.

She looked up at me. I see her eyes; they were baffled…once again. It's…addicting. She blinked at me a few times. "Eh?" she tilted her head to her right.

She gulped the food she was eating, "Well, because I heard that if you eat slowly…you'll lose your interest in eating more, that way…even if you were eating a lot in the beginning, you won't take more. So…it's a good way to lose weight too." She answered simply.

No wonder she had a…perfectly shaped body. I just thought of that…right?

"Ah." It was a sentence meant to mean, _"I see…"_

She put down the plate on the table. "So, Mi-chan…" she spoke.

"Hm?" I asked, not looking at her.

Resting her back to the couch, "you want to go home already…right?" Hey! She's right for once.

"Yea." I nodded, my arms crossed in front of my chest, my eyes closed.

"You won't mind if I tag along, right?"

"Huh?" I shook my head, staring at her in bewilderment. It was strangely of her to come with me…ok, maybe not…coz she always does that. But, why tag along when she can stay with Recca and the others?

"I know what you're thinking Mi-chan. I just felt like it, besides…I know they can take care of Ganko for awhile. Maybe…I just want your company. Learn more about you."

Learn more about me? But, doesn't she know a lot about me already? I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're NOT an open book Mi-chan…I don't know very much about you." She crossed her arms in front of her. Hey! How the hell would she know what I'm thinking?!

She smiled. "C'mon! Let's go already! Let's leave the two love birds in the kitchen!" She stood up abruptly, pulling me along with her.

"Wait, we should at least leave a note." I spoke out…wait, so that means, I'm agreeing with her coming along…right?

She halted, "fine." She said curtly, and took a pencil and seeing a post-it notes over on a desk not very far from us, she ran towards it and wrote whatever she wrote on it. Who cares anyway? I wouldn't go over there just to check her ugly hand writing.

Clapping her hands together, she walked toward me with a satisfied grin. "Shall we?" I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my hip.

And again, she pulled me along with her, totally forgetting it was raining outside. And _lucky us!_ We're wet! I thank her for that…really, I do…that I want to pull off her hair from her head, but, she was a lucky woman, I'm a gentleman. WAIT a minute! Did I just think what I thought I thought?! Ok, that was rather confusing Tokiya Mikagami. I said she was a woman, right? RIGHT?!

I shuddered as the cold windy air and the drops of rain fell to my hair, down to clothes through my shoes. This is irritating, but she doesn't seem bothered at all.

She was even happy. Running around me like a child; I closed my eyes and sighed. I was, happy too, even though slightly annoyed.

I opened my eyes; surprisingly, I didn't spot her in front of me. Where in the world did she go?

But, finally realizing she was behind me, it was too late. I'm more annoyed than before. "Kirisawa…" I muttered out.

She giggled, "Mi-chan! You look hot with your hair down."

"Hot?" I asked out, "do I look like some food to you?"

"Nope." She smirked, "it's no wonder you have a fan club. Your fan girls were right to find you really sizzling!" was she teasing? "They said your sexy, no I know what they meant!" and she chuckled.

Her movements, they were rather childish, but somehow I didn't care at all. Seeing her smiling and even laughing, was a feeling that I didn't even felt when seeing Yanagi-san do these same things.

She held the band that used to hold my hair up, teasingly, waving it in front of my face and sticking her tongue out. "C'mon! Let's get you home!" she said out, her hands placed behind her and walking off.

But, I stopped her from walking away. I gently held her arm, "Fuuko." I called her…and yes, no kidding! WITH her _first name_!

I felt her flinch as I held her arm; she turned her head, seeing her baffled face for the third time that same day. I saw red stains dyed across her cheeks, another thing that I've never seen her do whenever she faced me. She looked vulnerable that way.

I pulled her closer to me; hundreds of drops of water splashing to our faces. I know, by now, she can see my face differently. I don't know how I looked like, but seeing her face as I gazed down at her endearing pools, I might have looked like an idiot.

Our faces were merely inches away. I could almost feel her breath striking my skin. "Mi-ch—an?" it was her voice. It was, confused? I couldn't know, I didn't care anymore.

I closed the gap between us, with one swift capture of her lips with mine. I didn't know what gotten over me…but, something just sort of pushed me. I think…I've just kissed Kirisawa Fuuko… _(No DUH!)_

My eyes were closed as I fought with her lips, kissing her with passion, that even I didn't know I had. Doesn't she like me? Why wouldn't she return the kiss?

I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled away slowly.

She gazed up me with widened eyes; I saw her hand touching her lips. "You kissed me?" she asked.

Well, DUH! What do you think that was? Trying to get air from someone else by locking lips with them? C'mon!

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry?_ I apologized? Since when did I do that? That's sincere, right?

Fuuko blinked her eyes, "It's…ok."

It's OK?! What's that supposed to mean? Does it mean that it's ok that I stole a kiss from her and that…she likes it? Or…it's ok that I didn't mean it, and that my hormones just kicked me on the head to do it? Whatever it is, I wouldn't know…since I'm not a woman!

"It's ok?"

"Yes, because…" I saw her bit her lip. What is she trying to say? Why don't women just say it already?

"…because?" I trailed.

"Do you like me, Tokiya?" Huh? Wait a minute! Why didn't she continue what she was about to say!? For cryin' out loud, Fuuko!

Wait…let me reminisce what she said. She said, Tokiya. That's my first name…since when did she call me by my first name? Arrgh! What has gotten to my head! Does love really make your head empty? LITERALLY?

"Do you?" she asked again. Now what should I do? What if she doesn't like me?!

"I…do." I replied. It was hard for me to say it, but somehow I managed to mutter them out. I'm NOT going to repeat that…it took all my energy just to say the 'I'!

"Y-you do?!" She somehow sounded enthusiastic at that moment. Could it be…?

"Mikagami Tokiya…I—I…love you…" she whispered them…but, I heard them loud and clear. I had to inch near her to hear them, but luckily enough, I can still hear right.

I quickly hugged her. How can I be acting like this? I suppose…it's their influence on me; boy am I glad I met them! For if I didn't, I wouldn't be this happy! They changed me through out the hardships we've all been through…and thankful that we've survived every last one of it.

"I didn't know when, Fuuko. But, it just did…somehow it felt as though cupid…has hit my heart with his arrow." I said near her ear. "Mi-chan…" she nuzzled on my chest. "I've felt this way, ever since I met you." I…was left aghast. Sh-she really felt this way the first time she met me? "I'm sorry if I always hit you…it's my way of showing how I care…" she confessed, with her voice sounding apologetic. "It may not seem like it…but, I do care…" she suddenly pulled away and looked up at me, "I don't hit Yanagi-chan, but I also care about her…it's just different when it comes to us girls." Her tone becoming sheepish.

Smiling because of what she had just admitted, I hugged her tighter.

Rain drops were already diminishing. I felt only a few now and after awhile, the rain had completely stopped and was replaced by the sun and white clouds and bluish sky.

We both pulled away slowly.

I sneezed; and she laughed at me. Geez! And to think this sort of look like a romantic moment for when you see in movies…don't ask how I know about that.

But, since…god seems to be cruel to her too, she sneezed as well. I smirked and made a small laugh, and…she glared at me. "What? It's the first time I've seen a monkey sneeze." I quickly gained an elbow on my stomach. That hurts…if you would know.

I groaned. "Damn you, Kirisawa." I managed to speak out. "Hmp!" she let out a tongue, "and to think you wouldn't laugh at me…" she muttered out to me. "Why wouldn't I? You were funny."

"I was NOT funny, you ice man!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." I said in sing-song voice.

She gaped at me with widen eyes, blinking too many times that I couldn't count. "You…you…you can sing?" Why did we suddenly swapped from kissing, to sneezing and then to singing?

"No." I said tonelessly.

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!" Can't she just leave me alone? Ok, scratch that…that's not a good idea.

"Defensive." A wind suddenly swept her damp hair, "Brr…" she held herself with her arms.

I sighed, "please don't wear this kind of clothing again…" I looked up and down at her, observing her.

Good god! She really isn't wearing any and I can see her n—my thoughts were interrupted for she had just punched my cheek. Tsk tsk, she's still as violent as ever. I rubbed my throbbing cheek.

"Don't stare at my breast, you—you, ero!" she shouted at me, and…and…called me a "WHAT?!" I shouted at her.

"You heard me right! You're a pervert! Aha! So you really are one!" she accused me!

I pointed at myself, "Pardon me! I'm not a pervert!" I took off my blazer swiftly. "Why are you taking that off!?" she pointed at it with fear in her eyes. "Here." I said putting it around her.

"HUH?" her voice was annoyingly disturbing, and her face was irritatingly stupid.

"Aww…Mi-chan, that's the sweetest."

"Don't ever get used to it." I said rolling my eyes, as we walk off along the streets.

"Don't worry, I wont." She stuck out her tongue at me, her finger poking her cheek. She looked so childish and crazy, but cute in her own way…and, that's what I love about her.

**- OWARI -**

* * *

**MINI THEATER:**

**Wija:** What'd I tell you?! He's on CRACK!! –laughs-

**Tokiya:** Remind me to kill you after this…

**Fuuko:** -slaps Tokiya's back- C'mon Mi-chan! You should get a grip and act like you in this fic! –laughs out loud-

**Tokiya:**Not gonna happen.

**Fuuko:** Yes, it _will_. Coz, I'll make you! –evil laugh-

**Tokiya: **Over my dead body…

**Fuuko: **Wija…may I? –holds a saw-

**Wija: **Be my pleasure…XD

**Tokiya:** Kirisawa Fuuko! Let go of the saw this instance!

**Fuuko:** What ya gonna do? Kiss me to death? –smirks-

**Tokiya:** If it will stop you from killing me…not a bad idea at all. –smirks-

**Fuuko: **-runs off- Not gonna happen!!

**END OF MINI THEATER** (Sees Chibi Tokiya running after the screaming Chibi Fuuko)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:  
**Even I'm on CRACK. O,o  
Ok, so, leave me a review you lovely people you :3 

Cookies for everyone! XD


End file.
